


Beautiful Pain

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec looked at his boyfriend, he loves his tattoos, but always was afraid to have one for himself.“What is it, Alexander?”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Beautiful Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you - [Satyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satyana/pseuds/Satyana) for beta-reading
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less for the prompt: **Pain**

Alec looked at his boyfriend, he loves his tattoos, but always was afraid to have one for himself.

“What is it, Alexander?”

“I… I want to have a tattoo, but I’m afraid.” Alec replied.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t know, I think that I can still hear my father’s voice in my head about doing these tattoos, it didn’t help much when Jace or Izzy did tattoos, but I can hear his voice, his threatening voice towards me to never do anything like the tattoos and piercing that you are have on your skin, and Magnus you are so hot with them.” Alec replied, bowing his head in slightly shame, hoping that he didn’t say something wrong.

“Alexander, it’s all right, we all have our pasts, I want a future with you,” Magnus told him softly, his finger raised his boyfriend’s chin as he looked at his eyes and added, “As long as I have you, I don’t care if you have a tattoo or not, you are all that matter.”

“I love you, Magnus Bane.” Alec told as he kissed his boyfriend.

“I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus kissed him back.

Over the next week, Alec tried to overcome his fear, he wants to have his skin marked with ink and at least part of it should be looking like his boyfriend’s one.

“Magnus, I want to do a tattoo that matches yours.” Alec came to him with the request.

“Only if you are sure, I don’t want to pressure you on something that you are not certain of, you know that darling.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“You are my perfect boyfriend I always dreamt of, you are not pressuring me, I want this, with you.” Alec assured him with a smile and a kiss.

“All right, what do you say about we make a double appointment and we will get the tattoos together?” Magnus asked.

“I agree, as long as it is with you.”

“Of course, darling, you are my light and my future, I love doing things with you, my attractive boyfriend.” Magnus told him.

“You are delightful Mags, the tattoos and the piercing in your caramel skin make you look so hot.” Alec told him with devious smile.

“Oh, I know that look, let’s go to the bedroom, before I’ll take you right on the spot.” Magnus grinned.

Alec chuckled as he hurried over to the bedroom, his boyfriend following his lead.

“You are so beautiful, my dear Alexander.” Magnus kissed him after they lay on the bed, both panting hard and trying to catch their breaths.

On the next day the appointments were scheduled for their matching tattoos.

Magnus watched as his boyfriend lay on the cold table and tried to ease the stress he had, “You will be all right, Alexander, just relax.”

Alec watched the tattoo artist as he pushed the ink needle on his chest, he could feel the pain.

“It’s a beautiful pain, love.”


End file.
